sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Pact
Description An evil-aligned guild that is searching for heavily-roleplaying lawful evil characters. Page still under construction. Page is being Retconned due to server transfer issues. It is extremely aligned for: Shadow Priests Warlocks Death Knights Rogues And any other class that can act as an Evil Cultist Paladins are accepted as long as evangelism is devoted to the Creed. What we are on the outside We are a rehabilitative sect meant to take in the misfits of society, heretics to the Light, and other such members and re-educate them in the ways of normal society. They also operate as a boarding school, teaching those who desire basic skills like reading, writing, arithmetics. As of yet, there are no known successful rehabilitations, and most inductees are lifetime. A shelter for the misfits of society. A rehabilitative shelter for heretics. What we are not on the inside 1. And asylum for your dreadfully insane, uncontrollable character. We expect discipline. 2. We are not a cult that is interested in dominating Azeroth. We just happen to have an abnormally high amount of heretics. 3. We do not openly proclaim our actions, our plans, or anything relating to Cult activities to the public. 4. Those who do any Cult activities whilst wearing a tabard, or saying they are of the Cult will be immediately rejected from the Cult to preserve our reputation, and we will denounce you as ever being part of us. Summary The Cultists of the Broken Pact operate only to advance themselves. They do not worship any beings of power, but they revere their leader, the Prophet. They are extremely prejudiced against any who worship the Light, or any other Divine being. They are disguised as citizens, prowling amongst those who live ordinary lives, and are devout enemies to the Light, and its followers. Subtlety is key. . Cult Structure and Organization There are four different branches of the Cult: The Library of Forbidden Lore, the Hall of the Hidden Blade, the Quarter of Forced Conflict, and the Vault of the Forgotten Voices. They operate independently from each others' storyline, but the Aspect(s) that leads the branch corresponds with the other Aspects and the Prophet. In essence, the Cult is very similar to Naxxramas. Library of Forbidden Lore The Library focuses mainly on gathering relics, whether they come from different corners of Azeroth or the guilds that reside in them. Gathering relics expands the guild's concept of lore on either guilds or a particular storyline of a guild. If recovering a relic involves infiltrating a guild, the Library will then depend on the Hall of the Hidden Blade to aid them. It is also the Cult's secondary command center and intelligence office. It is highly dedicated to warlocks. ((It is highly focused around the Gryphonheart Items addon)) Hall of the Hidden Blade The Hall is focused around assessing threats and eliminating targets of priority, as well as infiltration when needed. Much of this branch remains secret to those not affiliated with the Cult, since prefers secrecy as opposed to the rest of the Cult. They help out the other three branches when it suits them, and they do not really have their own storyline, except when infiltrating something. If they need intelligence that they cannot seek through subtle means, they call upon the Library. If their mission requires a bit more force to get the job done, they call upon the Quarter of Forced Conflict. They are the assassination branch, and they are highly dedicated to rogues. Quarter of Forced Conflict This Storyline is based on a War Culture, this quarter is the brute force of the Cult, and they have the manpower to show for it. They await orders from the Aspects or their underlings, and they revel in war and bloodshed. They are always on standby, waiting to be called to duty by any of the quarters, and they are not known for sublety. They go into a battle willingly, and come out drenched in the remains of their foes. Shocktroopers, Siege Demolitionists, you name it, they are willing. This is the Cult's primary military force, and they hold all the main Generals and Lieutenants. It is highly dedicated to Death Knights and Warriors. Vault of the Forgotten Voices This Storyline is the one most commonly seen, as it is the Propaganda and Recruitment branch. It is meant on swaying the masses and striking fear into the Cult's enemies. It operates as a speakerphone for the cult, always intending to echo out fears and draw in potential recruits. It is operated by the other three branches, but its storyline is seperate so as to keep all the recruited Acolytes in a state of frenzy and reverence. This branch heavily prefers and is dedicated to Shadow Priests. Acolytes immediately go to this branch from the moment of recruitment until advancement. Ranks and Purposes Acolyte Acolyte is the standard rank for new recruits, and is the most common. These devout cultists obey their superiors and are the main force when the Cult is at war. They consist of anyone, including relatively normal people, until they are issued an order, which they will carry out by any means necessary. Each Acolyte follows an Aspect of the Broken Pact. Neophyte Neophytes are the hands chosen by the Aspects to be the main preachers among that Aspect's clutch of cultists. They are devout and evangelical in their teachings, and will do anything to make sure that said teachings are followed and upheld. They also act as Lieutenants when the Cult is at war. Blackguard Blackguards are the Aspects private soldiers and guards. They are by far more powerful than the average cultist, and listen solely to the Aspect who leads them. Shade Shades are the personal advisers for the Aspects, helping them in their decision-making and strategy-planning. They are their personal couriers and faces on the battlefield. Each Shade shares a link between their Aspect, and can communicate with them at any time and any place. They do not need to be physically powerful. Soulrender Soulrenders are the mindless weapons that are their Aspect's personal soldiers. They obey all commands from their Aspect. They can only be death knights, for they are the sole beings capable of surviving death itself. On occasion, they are called by the Mistress to help her. There is a limit of two Soulrenders per Aspect. Aspect An Aspect is being chosen to lead the armies of the Cult by Sulphuras herself. They are a part of her, and are merciless and cunning. They fight only for themselves and the Mistress, and they show no pity to their foes. Each one is different, yet they are all a vital part of the Mistress along with the lead commanders of the Cult. The Evangelist The figurehead behind the Cult, she is the one who holds the most sway over the entirety of the Broken Pact's followers. Goal IC Goal To be the supreme power above all other guilds within Azeroth, and to wipe out any opposition. They strive to be the most powerful beings, and are willing to stop at nothing to do it. OOC Goal To be the largest Lawful Evil guild on the Alliance side, and to be the main enemy of all Light/Lawful Good guilds. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Heavy RP